The Jungle Maiden
by AmuletGothStar
Summary: When Mikan Sakura was 5 years old, their house was burned down and her family died. She was able to escape the burning mansion. When she regained consciousness, she was on a wolf’s back! My first story ///
1. prologue

**The Jungle Maiden**

**Summary:**

When Mikan Sakura was 5 years old, their house was burned down and her family died. She was able to escape the burning mansion. When she regained consciousness, she was on a wolf's back!

Natsume Hyuuga was cursed by a witch when he was 6 years old. It's because the witch had a grudge on Natsume's father. One time he saw a girl unconscious, he took her with him and helped her…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Prologue:**

"Mr. Hyuuga! Your son will become a wolf and only love will bring him back!!!" A beautiful witch said, pointing at Natsume.

"I hate you!" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"I know! That is why you chose her, not me." The beautiful witch said with a frown.

"Take back your curse on my son!" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"No. I will make him suffer!!! I know that nobody can love a wolf, and that will make him a poor little wolf forever! That's the result of the pain that you gave to me!!!" The beautiful witch said and she vanished…

Then Natsume turned in to a wolf…

Amuletgothstar Amuletgothstar Amuletgothstar

A mansion was on fire. Screams were heard from the mansion. But one girl stood still with wide eyes. Tears were flowing silently from her eyes. Then,

"Mikan, run away from this mansion, quick!" Yuka screamed to her child

Mikan did run. She ran with her eyes closed. She did not mind that she was only wearing her nightdress. She usually stumbles because it was really long. It reaches the floor. She ran and ran. Then she stumbled again and fell unconscious…


	2. 1: New Family

The Jungle Maiden

**Summary:**

When Mikan Sakura was 5 years old, their house was burned down and her f died. She was able to escape the burning mansion. When she regained consciousness, she was on a wolf's back!

Natsume Hyuuga was cursed by a witch when he was 6 years old. It's because the witch had a grudge on Natsume's father. One time he saw a girl unconscious, he took her with him and helped her…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter one:**

Natsume's POV:

I was walking around the jungle when I heard a faint thud. My instinct told me that: It could be my dinner! So I ran to get it. You can't blame me; I'm only 6 years old! The freaking witch turned me into a wolf about 2 months ago. It's my entire stupid father's fault. Such a playboy… By the way I'm nearing my… dinner?

End of POV

The wolf ran and found an unconscious girl on the ground. Being a boy, he fell for that girl.

"_Ugh. No, can't fall to a human. Natsume, you're a wolf now!" _The wolf thought.

"_But I can't let any other wolves get her1 They'll eat her!"_ So, the wolf took the girl back to his cave…

Amuletgothstar

"_Why do I feel dizzy?" _The girl, Mikan, thought.

Natsume saw Mikan wake up.

"_Ah! She's awake!"_ Natsume thought.

"Who are you?" little Mikan asked.

"_Me? I'm Natsume! Silly me, that girl won't hear me. Natsume, you're a wolf now, not a human anymore."_ Natsume thought

"I'm glad to meet you, Natsume! What do you mean by not a human anymore?" Mikan asked

"_You can hear me?"_ Natsume thought

"Yes, I can hear you! I'm Mikan! Can you tell me your story? I might be able to help!" Mikan said with a big smile.

"_Umm… My Story began when…"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

"_That's my story." _The wolf, Natsume said

"That's it! From now on since I have no more family left, you'll be my brother! And I'll stay by your side! I'll never leave you until you will return to your human form!" Mikan said with a smile.

"_Thank you, little sister. But, you made up your mind in a second, are you sure?"_ The wolf said with a blush.

"I felt the feeling of losing my family, but then you're here so now, I'll have a family! We'll survive together!" Mikan said her childish reason

"_Um, I could survive because I'm a wolf, but… her? Can she?"_ The wolf thought.

Since then, they lived together and Mikan slowly learned how to survive in a jungle.

Slowly, they learned to love each other… more than "siblings"?


	3. 2: Unexpected Happening

The Jungle Maiden

**Summary:**

When Mikan Sakura was 5 years old, their house was burned down and her f died. She was able to escape the burning mansion. When she regained consciousness, she was on a wolf's back!

Natsume Hyuuga was cursed by a witch when he was 6 years old. It's because the witch had a grudge on Natsume's father. One time he saw a girl unconscious, he took her with him and helped her…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter two:**

8 years have passed. Mikan and Natsume got even closer to each other. Mikan was already able to adjust from a rich life to a jungle maiden life. Every year Mikan goes to the nearby territory of humans at night then grab some clothes because her clothes are getting shorter. Imagine how much nosebleed Natsume will try to avoid every time he'll see Mikan with her 5 year old clothes. Natsume was also able to become a very strong wolf. Whenever other wolves start to attack Mikan, He will always come to rescue her. One time Mikan asked Natsume an interesting question.

"Hey, big brother." Mikan called

"What?" Natsume growled. He hated it when Mikan calls him big brother… Why?

"I'm just curious. How do you look when you're still a human?" Mikan asked

"Me? I'm the great Natsume Hyuuga so expect it, I look gorgeous, and every girl in my class was in love with me. But hey I'm just a 6 year old boy by then, so think of how HEAVENLY would I look now…If I'm still a human…" He growled.

"Mou, Natsume, Stop joking! I bet you're a nerd!" Mikan said

"No I'm not! Are you telling THE GORGEOUS Natsume that he's a freakin' nerd?" Natsume roared

"Sorry, I'm just kidding! I know that you're cool because you're my BROTHER!" Mikan said

Natsume's POV

Why did it suddenly hurt? My heart felt a pinch when she said brother… Why…

Suddenly I felt my stomach scold me: 'Gimme food!!!'

End of POV

"Wah! Did I just hear your stomach say: 'I'm hungry!'?" Mikan said with a huge smile

"Shut up, flat-chest girl." Natsume teased.

"I have!!! I'm not flat you know!!! Bout you? Hairy wolf!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Have you seen a wolf without fur?" Natsume asked

"…"

"Have you?"

"…No…" Mikan said in defeat

"Tangerine, give me fish but eat first before doing so." Natsume said

"Natsume… you just called me by the meaning of my name!!!" Mikan said happily

"Hn, just give me fish." Natsume said

"Yes, my wolf!" Mikan said

"Hn."

Amuletgothstar

That night, it was a full moon and nothing could be heard but the howls of wolves. Natsume was not howling, he was panting and sweating all over. Mikan was not able to see him because she was asleep. The moon reached the top of their cave and something happened that Natsume never expected to happen…

"Tangerine…" Natsume whispered as he shook Mikan.

"What is it brother?" Mikan said as she held Natsume's…paws?

"Kyaaa!!!" Mikan screamed

"Quiet, I won't be able to save you if ever those wolves will come…" Natsume whispered

"Who are you? Where's Natsume? Where's MY Natsume?!?!?" Mikan yelled

Natsume blushed with her statement.

"It's me, Natsume." Natsume said

"You're not my Natsume!!! My Natsume has a beautiful black fur and crimson eyes but you…no, you are…Natsume…"Mikan said as she saw the BOY'S beautiful black hair and crimson eyes.

"It's me flat chest tangerine." Natsume said

"Brother… why…you…you're a …human again!!!" Mikan said as she touched Natsume's face then scanned Natsume but then…

"KYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed

"What?" Natsume asked

"Perverted human wolf!!!!!!!!" Mikan said with eyes closed.

"I'm what? Gah! Mikan get me some clothes!!!" Natsume said as Mikan hurried to get, I mean steal some clothes from the nearby human territory…


	4. 3: Relative

The Jungle Maiden

**Summary:**

When Mikan Sakura was 5 years old, their house was burned down and her family died. She was able to escape the burning mansion. When she regained consciousness, she was on a wolf's back!

Natsume Hyuuga was cursed by a witch when he was 6 years old. It's because the witch had a grudge on Natsume's father. One time he saw a girl unconscious, he took her with him and helped her…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter three:**

After getting some clothes for Natsume, Mikan ran again in the jungle. But she didn't know that someone saw her when she jumped towards the jungle…

Someone's POV

I heard someone running so I looked at it on my window. Then I saw a maiden, she was running while hugging clothes. She was familiar. She looks like my cousin who died. I was curious about her. Then my curiosity rose up when I saw her jump into the jungle… I will investigate on this….

End of POV

Amuletgothstar

That morning, the owner of the dress yelled. "Who on earth stole my shorts!!!" Then the others said: "It could be a monkey! Remember, we're near the jungle so don't get shocked about that." But then the owner saw something on the place in which his shorts should be.

"What's this?" The owner asked as he held a gem.

"It's a gem. I bet the one who got your shorts is a jungle maiden." Someone said

"Who are you?"

"I am Ruka Nogi. See you then, next time…" Ruka said as he walked away…

Amuletgothstar

In the jungle, Mikan is up on a tree eating apple. Then Natsume said. "Tangerine! Do you have your extra clothes last year? I'm freakin' cold right now!"

"I have on the left corner of our cave!" Mikan said

"Hn." Natsume replied as he went to get them…

Mikan's POV

I was eating apple when I heard someone stepped on a stick. I hid on top of the tree which I was sitting a little while ago. Then I saw a man just like me and my brother, Natsume. I was facing his back when I realized that he looked familiar… then he walked away once again… Suddenly, flash backs occurred in my mind…

End of POV

Flash back

A girl was crying as she saw their house being eaten by large flames. Then a voice called to her…

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan! Are you alright?" He said

"Cousin, my Mama and Papa… they…" Mikan whispered

"Shh… calm down Mi-chan." He said

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon…" Mikan said

End of flash back

"That boy is my cousin…" She whispered then… "…Ruka-pyon!!!" she said out loud.

Amuletgothstar

Ruka's POV

I was walking when I heard a familiar voice call me in a very familiar way. No one ever called me with a pyon except for Mi-chan. So I hurried and looked for her. Then was back to the previous place which I was a while ago. Then, somebody covered my eyes…

End of POV

"Who the hell are you???" Ruka said in a hoarse tone

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as she uncovered Ruka's eyes…

"Mi… Mi-chan! You are alive! I thought when you ran away and went to the jungle you were eaten by a tiger or something…" Ruka said

"No I wasn't! It's all thanks to my brother!" Mikan said

"Brother? You mean Tsubasa is with you?" Ruka said

"No!"

"Then who?"

"Brother NATSUME!" Mikan said

"Natsume…" Ruka said as he remembered the face of his best friend and rival who was lost about 2 months after the tragedy at the Sakura mansion and was never found.

"Oi! Ruka, long time no see." Natsume said

"Natsume…" Ruka said with a rough tone…

Amuletgothstar

Everyone sorry if I wasn't able to update earlier because our internet was broken… Sorry… Please review so that I'll be able to do something in this story that will please you…


	5. 4: uh

The Jungle Maiden

**Summary:**

When Mikan Sakura was 5 years old, their house was burned down and her family died. She was able to escape the burning mansion. When she regained consciousness, she was on a wolf's back!

Natsume Hyuuga was cursed by a witch when he was 6 years old. It's because the witch had a grudge on Natsume's father. One time he saw a girl unconscious, he took her with him and helped her…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter four:**

"Natsume…" Ruka said with a rough tone…

Amuletgothstar

"Ruka…" Natsume said with a much more harsh tone than Ruka…

Mikan felt the temperature rise up. She felt that there's something going on between the two. So she asked. "Umm, big brother, Ruka-pyon, is there something wrong?"

"It's none of your business." Both of them said.

"Fine, then don't tell me. If you are hungry, just tell me, understood?" Mikan said

"…" no answer

"UNDERSTOOD?!?!?!?!" Mikan screamed.

Mikan's scream got the attention of the boys and because of the shock, they suddenly stood straight, hands on both sides and said: "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." Mikan said as she went inside their cave.

"Have you seen her like that before?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Hell yeah…" Natsume said as he went inside the cave together with Ruka.

Amuletgothstar

"Oi, flat-chest girl, what's our food?" Natsume said as Ruka chuckled.

"I'm not flat you stupid wolf!!!" Mikan said. (She's still mad)

"Mi-chan, calm down." Ruka said.

"Yes. Oh yeah, Ruka-pyon, how is bunny-chi?" Mikan asked as the temperature rise up.

"He was murdered 9 years ago." Ruka said with a low voice.

"Murdered?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. He was murdered by A RAVEN-HAIRED AND CRIMSON-EYED BOY." Ruka said a little louder than a while ago.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I did not kill your bunny!!!" Natsume yelled.

"I never said your name! Why did you react? Are you affected?" Ruka yelled too.

"It was obvious that you are describing me!!!" Natsume said.

"I did not!" Ruka yelled.

"Yes you did!" Natsume yelled again.

"DID NOT!"

"YOU DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU DID!"

"SHUT UP! Just tell me is there something going on between you two?" Mikan asked.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" They yelled

"OH YES IT IS MY BUSINESS!!! BECAUSE IF THERE'S AN ARGUMENT BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU, I'M STUCK!!! IT'S PISSING ME OFF!!!STUPID BOYS WHO YELL AT EACH OTHER EXCHANGING FUTILE WORDS!!!ARGH!!! OH BOYS ARE REALLY FUTILE!!!" Mikan screamed.

"Sorry, Mi-chan." Ruka said

"Hn." Natsume said.

"So, let's fix this problem of yours. What happened?" Mikan asked

"It's because, 9 years ago, I went to my bunny's cage and… I found my dear cute bunny dead on Na-kun's hands!!! Na-kun's hands were stained with blood!!! His shirt too!!! He killed my bunny!!! Oh my poor cute, cuddly, dainty, delicate, fragile, petite, frail, thin, light, pretty, beautiful, lovely, comely, well-made, attractive, graceful, fine, neat, choice, elegant, exquisite, trim, pleasing, precious, rare, soft, tender, feeble, airy, diaphanous, lacy, nice, darling, sweet dear bunny!!!" Ruka cried.

"Ruka, I hated to tell you this but… you sounded gay…" Mikan said as Natsume chuckled.

"I'm not gay!" Ruka said.

"Fine, so brother, what happened?" Mikan asked.

"I went to Ru-kun's house and I found a huge cat chasing the wounded bunny. I ran to get it but when I caught the cat I was too late, the bunny was dead. I got that blood because I carried the bunny. I carried your poor cute, cuddly, dainty, delicate, fragile, petite, frail, thin, light, pretty, beautiful, lovely, comely, well-made, attractive, graceful, fine, neat, choice, elegant, exquisite, trim, pleasing, precious, rare, soft, tender, feeble, airy, diaphanous, lacy, nice, darling, sweet dear bunny" Natsume said and mimicking Ruka's voice for the description part.

"See Ruka-pyon, brother only wanted to save bunny-chi. If only you listened to him." Mikan said.

"Fine… umm… Natsume… Sorry." Ruka apologized.

"It's alright." Natsume said.

"Good! Now I got different chopped fruits here. This will be our food right now." Mikan said while showing a huge leaf filled with different kinds of food.

"Wait, flat-chest, how did you cut these?" Natsume asked.

"I saw a knife inside Ruka-pyon's bag." Mikan said and she ate.

"Let's see… you've got apples, pears, strawberries, peaches, bananas, cherries, grapes and… what's this?" Ruka asked Mikan while pointing on a yellow juicy chopped fruit.

"That's a yellow fruit that has a shape of tear drop." Mikan said.

"It's mango." Natsume said.

"Mikan, why didn't you separate the skin?" Ruka asked.

"Oops! Sorry!" Mikan fixed it then they ate.

" Tomorrow, I'll bring my car and some clothes for you two. We will go to my house." Ruka said

"The village… I want to go there without hiding! Can we, brother?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

Amuletgothstar

**Um… sorry if I wasn't able to upload for aaaaaaannnnnnnnnyyyyyyy days it's because were moving to a new house and our internet's broken… SORRY…**


	6. 4: 1st chain

The Jungle Maiden

**Summary:**

When Mikan Sakura was 5 years old, their house was burned down and her family died. She was able to escape the burning mansion. When she regained consciousness, she was on a wolf's back!

Natsume Hyuuga was cursed by a witch when he was 6 years old. It's because the witch had a grudge on Natsume's father. One time he saw a girl unconscious, he took her with him and helped her…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter five:**

"Tomorrow, I'll bring my car and some clothes for you two. We will go to my house." Ruka said

"The village… I want to go there without hiding! Can we, brother?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

Amuletgothstar

The next day, Mikan went to the nearby body of water. She took a bath. She swam a played with the fishes. Suddenly something heavy fell on the water and Mikan thought that it was a wolf or something so she screamed. "KYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BROTHER!!!!!"

**At Natsume's**

"_Mikan!!!_ Ruka hurry!!!" Natsume yelled as he ran towards Mikan.

When he got there he quickly jumped into the water and dived. Mikan who is safe looked for Natsume (she's not under the water; she's half under the water… I mean… Argh! It's hard to explain!), but she can't find him so she cried: "Waaah!!! Big brother drowned!!! My wolf drowned!!! Waaah!!!" Mikan cried.

"Oi, Flat-chest, your wolf is alive. And here is the dangerous stuff." Natsume said while showing a log.

"Oh. My mistake. Sorry…" Mikan said while scratching her head.

Natsume then turned around while hiding his blushing face. Then he said: "My mistake too…"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"…IT'S not flat." He said

"What?"

3…

2…

1…

Realization strikes…

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Mikan screamed while hiding her you know what.

"Fine! Fine!" Natsume said as he smiled.

Mikan saw his smile and blushed harder. _"Stupid me!!! Why am I blushing? I don't like his smile!!! It is genui- I mean it is a fake one!!! And yes, I'm blushing because I'm embarrassed!!! Yes… correct! I can't like my brother more then a sibling!!! Aww… come on, he's not my blood relative…"_ Mikan thought.

"Tangerine! Inhale!!!" Natsume said and Mikan did. Suddenly Natsume jumped into the water with Mikan's clothes. He hugged Mikan under the water with a serious face facing upward.

**Mikan's POV**

My heart is beating so fast and I don't know why… by the way… why did brother do this? Suddenly I heard voices and it says: "Are you sure that you saw the tiger here?" "Yes!" "What else?" "I also saw a girl." "Girl?" "Yes. Maybe she ran away!" They're talking about me!!! So that's why brother… did this.

**End of POV**

Natsume is burning with anger on what he heard. He was mad. When they rose up, Natsume's eyes were flaring as if it has fire inside of it. He was still hugging Mikan when they realized the situation.

"STUPID!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! AND GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!!!" Mikan screamed.

"Sorry!!! And hey, don't get out of there with those clothes! I'll get you some dry ones" Natsume then ran with a face as red as tomato.

"Brother... I wish you'll stop being so caring… It's making me fall for you…" Mikan whispered…

_**~The first of the Chains that prevents HIS freedom has been released… Nine more before HE become free… Free from being a wolf…~**_

"_**Love is all he needs to become free… but will there be a lover if the one to be loved is a wolf?"**_

Amuletgothstar

**Again… Sorry if I was not able to be online for 3 months… because we are moving and my stupid internet is not working… also when I tried to report it, it worked for only a day. And then we became too busy… And soon, I'll be studying… Back to school… Sorry… SORRY!!!**

**Still apologizing,**

**Krien or**

"**AmuletGothStar"**


End file.
